1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor package, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including one or more pillar structures and a semiconductor package including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor flip-chip bonding process, an upper chip is placed on a lower chip (or a substrate). The upper chip may be electrically connected to the lower chip (or substrate) through metal pillars disposed on the upper chip, and through lower bonding pads disposed on the lower chip. Solder may be used to physically connect the metal pillars and the lower ponding pads.
As a semiconductor device and the metal pillars thereof continue to scale down in size, a current density in the metal pillars increases. The increase in current density results in a current crowding region, which generally occurs in a top region of the metal pillar. The current crowding region results in joule heating that can cause damage to the metal pillar. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a semiconductor device including a pillar structure and a semiconductor package including the same, to reduce a current crowding region or to reduce joule heating.